Hugs, Kisses, and Snuggling
by Maruchan-Ramen
Summary: Shippo always gets all the attention but Inuyasha is determined to change that! A short lighthearted story filled with fluff!
1. Down the Well

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.  The characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi!

**Author Note: **This story will be very short, only a couple chapters long and will deal exclusively with Inuyasha/Kagome fluff which will occur in later chapters.

There was a flash of brown as something small and fluffy whizzed by being closely pursued by a big blur of red. Yep, another typical day in the feudal era, Kagome thought as she watched Inuyasha chase a squealing Shippo. With a despondent sigh, the schoolgirl recited the conation for which she'd learned to live by, for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"INUYASHA!" a gulp emitted from the dog demon as he slowed to a halt, bracing himself. "SIT!" And that was followed by a loud crash as he slammed against the hard surface of the ground, the familiar taste of dirt lingering in his mouth. A few feet away, a handsome monk dressed in purple and black robes stood shaking his head in disapproval, his staff jingling along. By his side sat a tall woman clad in a tight suite of armor, polishing a boomerang. She looked up from her handiwork and then back down again as if nothing had happened.

"BITCH!" the ill tempered dog demon stood up and began to brush the dirt off. Kagome's face puffed up and turned a pretty shade of pink. She had a hard time tolerating Inuyasha's constant verbal abuse, which he directed towards her especially. Though the angry Kagome never was cruel enough to spend all afternoon sitting him, she opted to do the next best thing.

"I'm going home!" she yelled, turning on her heel. Sure enough, that simple phrase had its desired effect. Inuyasha leaped to his feet and scurried after her. Kagome quickened her pace but couldn't outrun the hanyo. In a matter of seconds, he stood rooted in front of her, his powerful arms blocking all chance of escape.

"You're not going anywhere" he seethed, using his best authoritative voice. Kagome rolled her eyes impatiently and tried to explain that she had other things to do in her time such as...

"Like spend time with that hobo bastard?" Inuyasha accused, clenching his fists. At first Kagome wanted to laugh since spending time with Hojo was probably the last thing on her mind. But then she noticed the hurt look on Inuyasha face and all thoughts of laughing were crushed.

"No, of course not" she assured the dejected boy, patting him lightly on the shoulder. Inuyasha seemed to brighten a bit but not all that much. Kagome hated seeing him this way and would have agreed to staying hmm, maybe another week had it not dawned on her that she had already missed a little less than month of school.

"Inuyasha, please, I'll be back before you know it!" Kagome begged, gripping the sleeves of his haori. Both members blushed and Kagome pulled back quickly. Inuyasha, needless to say, was speechless.

"Kagome!" Shippo's kiddy voice broke in. "Do you have to go so soon? Is it because of Inuyasha? When will you be back?" the questions pounded down mercilessly as Inuyasha growled ominously at the small kitsune. Kagome squatted down and squeezed the small doll like child in a hug. Shippo smiled with delight and flung his arms around the girl's neck, while our hanyo watches enviously.

"Will you bring me back some candy?" Shippo whispers. Kagome giggled and smoothed his furry tail, nodding in agreement. "Please and thank you" the kitsune carefully added, mindful of what Kagome had taught him. Inuyasha snorted impatiently. After saying goodbye to both Sango and Miroku, the schoolgirl made her way to the well with her escort, Inuyasha.

"You've got three days girl" the hanyo snarled. Kagome nodded wearily but managed to smile just for him. Again, the boy was shocked by her kindness. He was trying to be a jerk on purpose, hoping that he wouldn't miss her as much if they ended things on a sour note.

"Thank you Inuyasha" Kagome mumbled sincerely, one foot dangling on the edge of the well. He stared at her intently, his amber orbs flickering in the ebbing sunlight. Inuyasha hunkered down in his favorite 'doggy position' and Kagome was tempted to pat him on the head before she slid down the well. Instead, she did something much unexpected. She planted a small kiss on the tip of his nose before turning around fully and letting herself fall.

* * *

The next morning Inuyasha woke to the smell of breakfast. He had napped on the branch of a tree like usual, which served as a good lookout post for predators. It was also the perfect place to watch his teammates sleep, especially a certain schoolgirl. He felt his cheeks burn as he remembered the kiss that she had so tenderly planted on his nose. Inuyasha had been tempted to jump in after her there but contemplated and decided against it...what in the heavens would he say?!

"Good morning Inuyasha!" Miroku the monk greeted, smiling pleasantly. He had a few fresh bumps on his head from where Sango had given him his morning or perhaps, nighttime punishments. Miroku did have a tendency to grope women when they were innocently sleeping.

"Yeah, you too" he replied groggily, shifting slightly in his perch. The hanyo never slept properly and occasionally took catnaps when his body needed to refuel or if time allowed. With a wide yawn, Inuyasha leapt off the tree and followed the aroma of food. After breakfast, the crew split. They were all in Kaede's village due to Kagome's absence, and the three days would serve as time to train and relax. Yet somehow, Inuyasha was never able to relax with Kagome gone. He found a secluded hilltop and sat himself down, staring up at the blue and white haven.

"I wonder when Kagome will be back" Shippo sighed, as if reading the hanyo's mind. Inuyasha flinched in surprise and was irritated that he hadn't caught the smell of the fox demon approaching. The tiny fox sat besides the hanyo in the lush green grass.

"Look at that cloud! It looks like a bird!" Shippo chortled, pointing at a passing cloud. "And that one looks like a fish!" Inuyasha was silent as Shippo continued to share all he knew on clouds and how Kagome had taught him this and Kagome had taught him that and--

"Oi runt" Inuyasha cut in. Shippo stopped talking and big curious green eyes met stern gold.

"Why do you sleep with Kagome all the time?" Inuyasha demanded brusquely, blushing at the absurdity of his question. His curiosity was bubbling dangerously and in short; Inuyasha wanted everything that Shippo had but perhaps in a more intimate way.

"Because I want to and Kagome lets me" Shippo answered simply. Inuyasha grunted, this wasn't exactly the answer he was seeking.

"Why?" the fox demon asked, standing up. Inuyasha shrugged and fell back on the grass, folding his hands behind his head to act as a cushion. The kid shrugged too and totted off to find someone to play with leaving Inuyasha all alone to dwell on his thoughts.

The truth is, he wanted to see Kagome, and very badly so. Inuyasha had given her three days, which meant...which meant she wouldn't be back in three days...but that didn't mean _he_ couldn't go see _her._ With a great idea foiled out in his brain, Inuyasha jumped up and headed towards the well.

**A/N: **So what do you think? Good enough so far? Should I continue? Lol, or in other words, please review!


	2. With You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. The characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi!

**Author Note: **Eek! It's been a very long time since I last updated. I was very irresponsible on my part, gomen-nasai! Thanks for all the supporting reviews. They were wonderful!

He would wait until she came home from school and…and then what? Inuyasha growled with annoyance and began to stalk, hunching his shoulders as his fists buried themselves in the pockets of his pants. It had made so much sense a while ago but now that he was close approaching the well, his mind began to get fuzzy. His thoughts drifted back to the instant her velvety soft lips met the bridge of his nose in a feather light, almost nonexistent, kiss.

And he blushed madly.

What the hell was he supposed to say to that? Should he……kiss her back? Horrified, Inuyasha felt his lips go dry and relieved its fever by licking vigorously. He stopped immediately once realizing the direction of his thoughts and wiped his moist mouth against the back of his hand.

"Damn pervert rubbing off on me," Inuyasha muttered, picking up the pace. His bare feet pounded against the cold earth, crunching up the remains of a fine autumn day. It wasn't until his foot collided with the rough surface of the well that he stopped short and let out a loud and painful hiss. This was follow suit by a "Whoa!" sound as the boy lost his balance and began spinning his arms like a windmill to keep steady. He toppled right into the well and out of sight!

"Urgg" groaned Inuyasha as he clambered out. The dog demon sniffed his way to Kagome's room as he was accustomed to doing whenever she wasn't around or asleep for that matter. His sensitive hearing, combined with a keen nose, revealed only two people on the premises: the old geezer and Mrs. Higurashi.

Opting for the window entranced, Inuyasha elegantly bounded atop the roof and made his way to Kagome's room. Sliding the window open, he crept in stealthily. At once, he took a deep and calming breath, basking in her sweet scent which wafted throughout the room like a mellifluous sound. He greedily closed the window and, with a content sigh, threw himself onto Kagome's cushiony pink bed only to doze off minutes later. He instinctively snuggled deeper into the soft rose colored pillow and inhaled the smell of herbal shampoo.

_Umm, she always smells so nice…_

…

"Inuyasha!" a voice gasped quietly. "What are you doing here?"

Kagome had come home to find, much to her surprise, a slumbering hanyo all bundled up in sheets of pink and white. She stifled a giggle at the way he clutched the pillow so desperately, how the blanket had become disarrayed like a constricting turban wrapped securely from head to toe. He must have been exhausted judging from his only response being a low rumble.

Covering her mouth with the ends of her fingers, Kagome chuckled. She tiptoed towards the sleeping bundle and kneeled beside her bed. Placing one arm on the mattress to support herself, she gently stroked his silver tendrils, wondering all the while what had brought him here in the first place.

She blushed at what seemed to be the obvious reason; the kiss.

With a devastated groan, the schoolgirl reluctantly withdrew her hand from snowy white locks of hair and stood up. She froze in her spot as the hanyo began to toss and turn, slowly seeping into consciousness. Knowing full well that hiding was out of the option, Kagome turned to face Inuyasha whose amber orbs flickered open and gazed lazily at her.

"Kagome?" he mumbled sleepily. "Why'd you stop?"

Thankfully, Inuyasha was too sleepy eyed to realize that his companion had just turned a lovely shade of red. Speechless, Kagome just stood there startled. Realizing what he had just said Inuyasha eyes shot open fully and he fumbled to get up. Unluckily, the tangled blankets bound him to the bed. Annoyed, he just about ripped the sheets in half and stood up hastily, standing a little less than an inch away from Kagome who still hadn't moved. Both members blushed and stepped back causing Inuyasha to fall back onto the bed.

"Oh! Are you alright Inuyasha?" concern lacing her words, Kagome reached out to help. Inuyasha pushed himself up with the palms of his hands, causing the schoolgirl to withdraw her offer.

"Hump" Inuyasha replied coolly, as if nothing had happened. "Have you finished those tests yet?"

Taken aback by his question, which she had least expected, Kagome paused a moment before shaking her head no, very slowly.

"It's only been a day Inuyasha," she pointed out. "And you said I had 3 days, remember?"

Gods, she made it sound like he was keeping her prisoner in the Feudal Era…on second thought…maybe he was. Inuyasha grunted, unsure of how to approach this obstacle since she would probably ask him to leave—which wasn't on the agenda.

"Yeah, well" he replied dumbly. "I-I"

"INUYASHA!" his named had been called for the second time that day, and this time, it had been by Kagome's little brother Souta. The little kid had poked his head in to check on his big sister and had spotted Inuyasha instead. With a push on the door, he rushed inside.

"Hey kid," a relieved Inuyasha sighed. _Perfect timing! _

"What are you doing here?" Souta asked, looking from his superhero to sister.

"Keh!" saying the only thing that came to mind whenever nothing else would, Inuyasha folded his arms and frowned. Souta pushed the thought aside and smiled cheerfully.

"Well, since you're here," Souta commented slyly. "You wanna play video games?"

Begging, Souta clasped his hands together. His eyes were squeezed shut as if in prayer making it hard for the hanyo, let alone anyone, to say no. With a low chuckle, Inuyasha followed the mop of black hair as it bobbled up and down towards another part of the house. He looked back at Kagome and shrugged.

…

"Ha! I beat you again!" Souta chortled, tossing his control pad into the air. It landed with a 'thunk!' on the ground next to a steaming hanyo. Inuyasha was tempted to punch the 'picture box' (T.V.), whose screen abruptly turned black.

"Awe, but mom," Souta whined, pouting at the woman who stood by the doorway. She smiled warmly at Inuyasha, fully aware of the fact that he had been snoozing on her daughter's bed all afternoon. Inuyasha felt his insides go hollow but was at ease when the kindhearted woman winked.

"It's dinnertime Souta," she chided. "Now wash up"

"Hai," Souta replied sadly, walking pass his mother who still held the remote.

"You too Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi added. "Wash up, it's time for supper"

Inuyasha obeyed and followed Souta into the bathroom. Kagome stood at the sink, rinsing her sudsy hands. Souta dipped his hands in the running water and flew out, leaving an embarrassed Inuyasha standing next to an equally timid schoolgirl.

"Did you try Souta's new game?" Kagome questioned, breaking the silence.

"You mean, Kung Fu Warriors?" Inuyasha asked, letting his hands join hers in the pool of foam. "Yeah, it was good"

Their fingers touched, briefly intertwining, causing a staticky feeling to whiz through their bodies. Kagome shuddered as Inuyasha flinched. Both drew their hands away quickly, liking the feeling yet unsure if that was necessarily a _good_ thing.

"W-we better go downstairs" Kagome stuttered, drying her hands rapidly. Inuyasha nodded, without issuing a word.

…

For the most part, neither Kagome nor Inuyasha spoke during dinnertime. Souta rambled on and on about how fun school was while Grandpa shared his theories on creating a successful demon warding scroll. Mama, who would try her best to listen to both stories, kept a shrewd eye on the quiet duo sitting next to each other.

…

Kagome was up late doing Trigonometry, yawning as she mentally noted the time. Inuyasha sat on her bed and had been sitting there since dinner was over, patiently remaining until she asked him to leave. And she hadn't. In fact, the two had barely spoken since the bathroom incident. His ears would tweak whenever the slightest noise was made, afraid it might be the inevitable. After an hour and a half of silence, the hanyo had settled down a bit.

"Sorry I'm taking so long," Kagome apologized, not once looking up from her textbook. "You must be sleepy."

She had added the last part shyly, almost inaudibly. Inuyasha was quiet, his hands were folded and he sat with his feet tucked neatly underneath his legs, in a crisscross shape. He did not respond but instead watched her work diligently, pushing the keys on her 'kal-uu-late-or'. Or something like that. He had always been fascinated by the objects in her time. It was a guarded sense of curiosity; because he often times found himself trying to protect her from the various flashes and noises. After the incident with her pink alarm clock, Inuyasha never again trusted the weird metal contraptions.

Only after a long, meandering contemplation, did Inuyasha realize that Kagome had fallen asleep at her desk. How typical. Her right cheek was pressed against the corner of her textbook, promising to leave a mark.

"Idiot" Inuyasha teased affectionately. He scooted off of her bed and padded over silently. By the time he'd reached her side though, Inuyasha had no idea how he was to approach this dilemma. Carry her _to_ her bed and risk being called a pervert? Or leave her sleeping slouched over? She would probably wind up with a terrible backache tomorrow and wouldn't be able to go to school. He liked the sound of that.

And besides, she _looked_ comfortable enough…sort of. At that moment, when Inuyasha had already persuaded himself _not_ to carry her to her bed,she began to squirm. What a cruel twist of fate.

Sighing reluctantly, Inuyasha slid an arm underneath her clamped legs, his other arm hooking the back of her upper torso. He was carrying her bridal style, a couple of feet until he reached the edge of her bed. With a sigh of relief, he tossed her down. Oops. She woke from the bouncy impact.

**A/N: **I promise to not take so long to update next time.


	3. Ramen Kisses

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. The characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi!

**Author Note: **That's right...I couldn't resist the puppy dog eyes. lol. If you don't get what the heck I'm saying; it's one of the comments a reviewer left that had me chucking. Hehe.

With something along the lines of a startled gasp, Kagome's lashes fluttered open in alarm. Inuyasha swore most foully at his blunder and did the first thing that came to mind. He tumbled down as well and pressed his body against hers, in an effort to steady her rhythmic bouncing.

"Eep! Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked. The next thing she knew, Kagome was enclose in a nest of red fabric. She felt warmth shroud around her tiny frame and her palms, which had shot up at the start of their descent, were now pressed firmly against his solid chest. They stayed a tangled mess, each member breathing heavily. Kagome, her fingers sore with numbness, tried to free her hands from their trapped state. In doing so, her nimble fingers inadvertently caressed the startled boy's torso. In turn, Inuyasha (involuntarily!) let out a low moan. Kagome's eyes grew twice their normal size and her hands froze on spot.

"Let me," Inuyasha mumbled, pushing up into a sitting position. Kagome nodded, her cheeks tinged with a rosy pink. _Was it just her imagination, or did Inuyasha actually mo—nooo way!_

With a cough, Inuyasha stood up and turned his head away from her charming, inquisitive brown eyes. "I'll be in the kitchen."

And with that, he left, shutting the door quietly behind him. Kagome sat up halfway, leaning back against her elbows. She missed the warmth; the heat. The thought had her heart pounding like crazy and her face turning as red as a cherry. _I'm becoming just as perverted as Miroku! This can't be good. _

Looking at her alarm clock, Kagome was shocked to discover that it was a little past midnight. Stifling a yawn, she pushed herself out of bed and semi stumbled to where her open textbooks laid. Scanning over what was accomplished, Kagome smiled in satisfaction at her handiwork. Only five more problems to go!

Before finishing her homework though, Kagome decided to pay Inuyasha a little visit. _We can't go on being embarrassed around each other. How can anything be accomplished that way?_

As she drew closer and closer to the kitchen, her sense of reasoning faltered. The light switch had been flicked on and the room was bathed in a soft light. From where she stood, Kagome could make out Inuyasha's profile. He stood by the stove, ramen cup in one hand, tea kettle in the other. Kagome giggled gently at the look of perplexity marring his beautifully sculpted face. At present, the hanyo had no idea how to turn the stove on.

Kagome had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing as he nudged the buttons with the spout of the blue tea kettle. Inuyasha glared at the stove-top with malice, not bothering to set either of his possessions down.

"Are you just going to stand there?" said boy asked crossly. His comment made Kagome flinch in surprise, and she immediately felt guilty for waiting to offer assistance.

"S-sure," she stammered, hurrying to his side. Turning the black knob ignited the gas stove and Kagome, on impulse, guided Inuyasha's hand to placing the kettle on the metal rings. In the process, she made her companion blush uneasily.

"That should do it," Kagome closed the lid firmly in place and busily rummaged through a cabinet for a pair of scissors. "We'll need to take the plastic covering—"

"Done," Inuyasha held a shredded leaf of clear material to eye level. The dark brunette canceled her search, and snatched the flimsy piece of plastic from the clutches of her dog eared companion; Kagome tossed it in the trash bin and turned just in time to see Inuyasha burn himself from sticking his nose too close to the steaming spout.

"But it was whistling, Kagome" Inuyasha whined most adorably. A chime like laugh escaped her lips as she was tempted to reach out and stroke the object of affection. Inuyasha…he could be such a child sometimes. The glimmers of innocence never escaped her notice.

"That just means it's ready" she explained, barely able to suppress another fit of giggles. At the word 'ready', Inuyasha perked up and eagerly handed Kagome the ramen cup. He then dropped down to his haunches, and began sifting through the items kept in the lower cabinets. Pulling out four more ramen cups, he handed them up to Kagome.

"Oh, but Inuyasha!" Kagome tried to voice her objections while accepting five Styrofoam containers, one after the other.

Inuyasha stood to his full height, looking at her vexed face quizzically. "What's wrong, Kagome?"

"I didn't make enough water to fill all these ramen cups!" Kagome exclaimed, thrusting the pile up slightly to emphasize her point. Dropping the heap onto the counter, the brunette calmed the kettle's shrill screaming by removing it from the heat. She proceeded to fill one cup. Inuyasha broke the seal off of another and Kagome poured what remained of the steaming liquid into that container too.

"I'll heat some more water,"

:-:-:-:

Kagome watched in awe as the boy of her dreams devoured the last of his late night snack. It was rather cute…his white canines were visible as he opened his mouth widely to accept the last bits of noodle and swallow the remaining broth.

"Had enough?" Kagome asked teasingly. She grinned at Inuyasha, whom at the moment, had trails of liquid running down his chin. He placed the empty cup down on the table and let out a contented sigh, mixed in somewhere was a burp.

"Keh, there was not nearly enough to fill _me_ up," Inuyasha replied haughtily, pointing a clawed index finger at the messily discarded ramen cups. Kagome rolled her eyes at his swelled ego.

"Next time I'll just have to make you more, ne?" Kagome offered absentmindedly, she felt her lids drop ever so slightly.

"Hell yeah," Inuyasha agreed, eyes glancing in her direction…only to discover that she was falling asleep!

"Shit Kagome! It's way past your bedtime!" Inuyasha pushed aside the ramen discussion for a rainy day and gently tried to shake the girl out of her reverie. Kagome snapped awake and mumbled a broken thank you, her voice cracked and hoarse.

"Inu-" Kagome yawned widely. "Yasha…" Rubbing sleep off of her brown eyes, Kagome tried to focus them on a gradually blurring red figure. Her mind blanked. What was she going to say again? Kagome stifled another yawn with the back of her hand.

"Kagome, you should get to bed," Inuyasha reached out to steady the girl who tried to stand on a pair of wobbly legs. She fell hopelessly against his chest, and his arms went up immediately to encircle her in a seemingly romantic embrace. At the moment, Kagome was much too sleepy to go about blushing like a hormone driven teenager. _Inuyasha_ on the other hand…

"K-Kagome!" Inuyasha stuttered, baffled by her accidental slip.

"Gomen-nasai, Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled sleepily. "Goodnight…"

Inuyasha cradled a sleeping Kagome in his arms, blushing all the while. "I knew it was a bad idea to come here!" he denied. Sucking in a breath, he carried her upstairs.

:-:-:-:

"There," Inuyasha stepped back to survey his handiwork. Kagome lay on her bed, the blankets wrapped clumsily around her lithe form. Seating himself by her bed, Inuyasha gazed longingly at the cushiony surface of the bed. No doubt, Kagome would be mad if she woke up to find him sleeping by her side…or…or would she?

She _had _kissed him before leaving for her time. It was brief, and to his surprise, Inuyasha was left unsatisfied. So what plausible excuse would he have to return that kiss? His brain racked up all possible excuses until—

Flashback

_Kagome sat with her back against the sturdy structure of a tree. Summer sun sifted through its green leaves, proving enough light for the girl to read her textbook. It was a rare moment of tranquility which was broken seconds later with the arrival of Shippo bounding joyously towards his favorite female companion. _

"_Kagome!" Shippo squealed. "I've been--mwaf!" _

_Kagome brought a hand to his mouth, muffling the kitsune's last words. "Shhh!" _

_Bright green eyes stared into widened brown ones. Gently removing her hand, Kagome smiled kindly at Shippo and winked. "I don't want Inuyasha to find me." _

_Understanding what Kagome was implying, since Inuyasha hardly ever ever left the schoolgirl alone, Shippo cuddled into Kagome's arms, blocking her view of "Atoms and Molecules: Building Blocks of the World." Kagome giggled and set her book down cheerfully. When she wasn't preoccupied with Inuyasha, Shippo acted as a substitute. _

"_Yeah…that stupid hanyo can be such a jerk sometimes!" Shippo complained, looking up to Kagome for affirmation. Instead, she chided gently him for his rudeness. _

"_Shippo! You can't talk about Inuyasha that way!" Shippo pouted, unhappy that Kagome was willing to defend Inuyasha when he had annoyed her all morning long by not letting her get her homework finished. Both Kagome and Shippo were unaware of the figure that rested some 50 feet up, listening intently to their conversation._

_Inuyasha smirked. He settled back into the familiar touch of uneven bark and breathed out in complacency as Kagome began listing his good qualities._

:-:-:-:

_By the time Kagome was finished, Shippo was yawning and settling more into her lap. Then he said something that had the hanyo nearly falling from his perch. _

"_You can give me a goodnight kiss now, Kagome," Shippo pleaded tiredly. His two fists were bunched up and brought to rub at his closed eyes. "I don't think I could wait till after story time." _

_Inuyasha listened and waited for Kagome's response; sincerely hoping that she would explain this whole kissing concept. _

_The girl merely giggled and placed a soft kiss on the little mop of brown fur. Now, Inuyasha wasn't flabbergasted by her actions. She had hugged and kissed Shippo plenty of times. It was just the damn concept of 'Goodnight Kisses' that he didn't understand. Did it mean that Shippo got a kiss from Kagome every night? Regardless of whether or not he wanted one? (Which had Inuyasha asking, "Why the hell wouldn't he want one!) Inuyasha felt himself internally pouting, "UNFAIR!" _

"_Well," Kagome spoke slyly, addressing an already dozing kitsune, "Goodnight kisses are specially reserved for nighttime…but I guess we can make an exception today." And with that, she placed another affectionate kiss on his cheek. _

:-:-:-:

Now Inuyasha was faced with a predicament: he found himself not satisfied with the idea of merely kissing Kagome on the cheek. No…that was something Kagome did with Shippo. She was like a mother to the tiny fox. If Inuyasha wanted to surpass Shippo, (Kami, he was competing against a kid half his age human years) he would have to lip lock. It would be like a…um…thank you (cough) uh, hmm…

What a perfect time to get cold feet.

Mentally whacking himself for ever getting caught in this situation, Inuyasha stopped pacing (When had he started pacing!) and got down on his knees. Kagome chose the perfect moment to roll around on her bed and come nose to nose with Inuyasha. Of course, she had to be asleep…

Too shocked to pull away, and too scared to make a move, Inuyasha froze in his spot.

"Mmuyasha," Kagome mumbled, smiling in her sleep. Without the least bit of a warning, Kagome dove forward and closed the gap between sleeping girl and dog boy. Inuyasha captured her lips in his, without meaning to, and from then on, didn't need any additional encouragement. She had given him the incentive and he embraced it with open arms. Inuyasha dominated the kiss (for obvious reasons) and took his newfound opportunity to do a bit of tasting. He breathed in her tantalizing smell while feeling the delicate texture of her lips against his. The feel sent delightful chills down the length of his body. If anyone had told him how great this would feel, why…he would have done it a long time ago.

Meanwhile, Kagome was off in another domain have the most bizarre dream…It started out in the dusty grasslands of Africa…

_The lioness arched her back and settled back down against the parched earth. Her shrewd tawny eyes scanned for any signs of wildlife. She hungered for a good chase… _

_Growling ever so lightly, Kagome squinted against the blinding sunlight and exhausting heat as Lion King Music began playing in the background. Something was approaching in the distance, though it could've just been another mirage. After all, the heat was settling in. Kagome watched suspiciously as the four legged figure drew nearer. By rolling into an attack position, the famished lioness was ready to handle any sort of danger. She waited. _

_And waited. _

_And then she pounced. _

_Funny how the unlucky victim just happened to look like…INUYASHA! _

**A/N: **Pretty confusing ending, huh? Sorry about that. Please review and I'll love you forever!


End file.
